


This Minute

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Russ - Freeform, our boys are in love everyone, sappy shit?, suddenly turned into ramblings of sorts idek man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: It all happened, after three years of Vilde’s insistent nagging, after Isak’s entire fucking transformation into a decent human being, after having met the love of his life, wrapped up in one pretty little bow.It was over now.





	This Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvensDramaticShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/gifts).



> Hello my loves,  
> I would like to start off by saying that this is a birthday present for the wonderful and lovely Mack, my love, my life.  
> I got inspired by, and I quote "SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THEM ALL GRADUATING SOON PLS AND THX", courtesy of Mack herself, and I knew that I had to write it for her. Her birthday is the perfect occasion, because right around now is the actual time that this would be happening.  
> So, Mack, this one's for you. Happy birthday. I'd like to take a moment to let you know how much I appreciate your love and acceptance of me. You lighten my day, you never fail to make me laugh, and you care so deeply for the ones that you love. I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for me, seriously. Thank you, I love you <3
> 
> Secondly!!!! If you haven't read my coming out post I'm trans lol and my name is Noah and I am a boy. I would appreciate if you would no longer call me Julia. I'm still the same person who hasn't updated their ghost fic in weeks lmao I just use different pronouns now.  
> If you've even read this, man you're dedicated.  
> I hope you enjoy this rambling mess <3

“I think that we should all take a picture together!” Vilde exclaims, waving her arms around to get everyone’s attention. 

They’re all sat around in Eva’s backyard, finally refreshed from Russefeiring and having slept for  _ at least  _ 48 solid hours before coming together again.

Isak likes to think that the  _ Los Losers  _ threw some damn good parties, even though there were only five girls who ran the entire thing. Of course, Isak, Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi ended up joining them for a good chunk of the partying, as well as a few other acquaintances from around school.

No matter the size of the party, Isak really enjoyed himself, despite the fact that he’s always assumed that he’d never have enough friends to even  _ join  _ a Russbuss, and would have to go gå russ.

Nevertheless, they’d gone through a lot the past three years together. From strangers, to acquaintances, to best friends. Isak never would have thought that he’d have to lick whipped cream off of Chris’s body, and he  _ definitely  _ thought he’d never see the day that Jonas and Mahdi were dared to makeout with each other, but it happened, that’s for sure. It all happened, after three years of Vilde’s insistent nagging, after Isak’s entire fucking transformation into a decent human being, after having met the love of his life, wrapped up in one pretty little bow.

It was over now. 

Exams were finally over, Russfeiring was over. Everything was over. And yet, Isak had never felt such a close bond to anyone else.

There was Jonas, his ride or die, who’d been there since the beginning. There was Eva, which started out as nothing more than pure, unadulterated jealousy, until she blossomed into the wonderful person that she is. There was Noora, once Isak’s roommate, once living in secret in her basement. Noora  _ shined, _ young love in her eyes, but never once compromising anything for the people that she loved. There was Vilde, who once was just another annoying girl to Isak. Isak watched her grow into someone who was caring, mature, strong, a vulnerable all at the same time. He watched as Chris became more involved in her friend’s lives, offering a shoulder to cry on if need be, or cracking inappropriate jokes at appropriate times. Of course, there was Sana, who once held his weed for ransom, and who was now considered one of Isak’s best friends. He loved the way that Sana was so unbelievably badass, and yet so soft, so caring, so fiercely faithful in her religion and for the people that she loved. There was Magnus, who taught Isak to be more caring for the people in his life. It was Magnus who helped him realize that he should rekindle with his mother, because she was human, and not some monster that tore his family apart, like he had once thought. It was Mahdi who taught Isak to chill the fuck out. If there was one thing that Isak Valtersen liked to tell everyone, was that he was chill. Isak was the least chill person out there. It was Mahdi who taught him to sit back, enjoy the ride, and take things as they come.

Isak could also send a million thank you’s to Eskild, in the form of flowers (that bastard really liked flowers, as he loved to remind Isak.) That doesn’t even demonstrate Isak’s appreciation for the man who saved him from that gay bar when he was sixteen years old and begging not to go home. Eskild gave him a new home. Eskild gave him hope. Isak could never repay that, but he could get pretty damn close.

And of course,  _ Even. _

It was Even who he fell in love with. It was Even who taught him unadulterated compassion and love. Even who taught him that sometimes, you could look a little silly, and you could dance around the kitchen like no one is watching. It was Even who taught him responsibility when they moved in together. It was Even who taught him that sex can be fun, and without hassle or expectations. Even didn’t make Isak realize that he was gay. Somewhere deep down, Isak has always known that he was gay. However, Even was the first person who made him realize that it was okay to be himself, no matter who he was attracted to, no matter what. It was Even whose smile lit up the entire room, whose eyes shined with emotion, even if they’re just watching cute dog videos on Facebook. Isak wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

 

In the end, Chris whips out her old selfie stick, as Even (who is the tallest out of everyone), holds it out as high up as he can in order to take the photo. 

Isak tucks himself under Even’s arm as the moment is frozen in time forever. On his other side, Jonas wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulder, patting it reassuringly. 

_ We made it,  _ Jonas communicates without words.  _ You made it, and I am so proud of you. _

 

“What are you thinking about?” Sana’s voice comes up to Isak’s right, and he turns his head to meet her form. She sits next to him on the grass, watching the scene in front of them; Vilde and Chris laughing hysterically, Jonas and Magnus play fighting, the others watching the scene in front of them.

“Not much,” Isak sighs, meeting Even’s eyes from across the yard from where he sits with Mikael, the two in seemingly deep discussion. They smile at each other.

“Not much?” Sana asks, nudging his shoulder. Isak breaks the eye contact to look her in the eyes. “You aren’t sad that we’re all going to different places next year?”

“You’ve thought about it too?” Isak guesses, as Sana nods. “Yeah, I guess I’ve thought about it, but I guess that’s life, isn’t it?”

“How so?” Sana wonders, looking out at the spectacle in front of them again.

“I don’t know,” Isak shrugs, pulling some grass from the ground and then tossing it lightly in front of him. “People drift apart sometimes, I guess that’s life. I’m more concerned about this minute, anyways.”

“This minute, huh?” Sana turns back to Isak.

“This minute I’m with my best friends in the world, celebrating the fact that we’ve graduated high school,” Isak says, smiling at Sana warmly. “Nothing beats that.”

“I guess not.”

 

“Halla, baby,” Even says later in the night, as he sits down with a grunt to greet Isak with a kiss.

“Halla,” Isak replies fondly, lifting his arm up and carding his hands through Even’s hair, pulling his boyfriend in for one more kiss.

“You having fun?” Even asks as they separate, but still staying close, because he knows that’s what Isak likes.

“I’m having fun,” Isak confirms, nuzzling his nose gently against Even’s. Even smiles at this, and Isak knows exactly what he’s thinking. He’s thinking about the times that they have done this to each other, in different times and in different implications. It’s when Even is feeling a little down, and Isak rubs their noses together to let him know that  _ I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.  _ It’s when Isak is stressed about his exams, and it’s a  _ come lie down with me baby, I’ve got you.  _ It’s a  _ nothing is happening right now but just know that I’m here,  _ or a  _ I love you, please come to bed.  _ It’s this small little language of IsakandEven, which is meaningless to everyone else, but means the world to them.

“You wanna join me with the boys?” Even asks, his voice low as he looks into Isak’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Isak whispers back. “But then can we go home after? I’m a little tired.”

“Of course, baby,” Even says, and then they stand up together.

 

Perhaps it’s not perfect. Perhaps there’s drama sometimes. Perhaps they don’t party together all the time. Perhaps they may not have known each other right from the beginning. But it’s there. And in this minute, it makes Isak the happiest that he’s ever been.

_ Minute by minute, _ is what Sonja once told him. Isak isn’t stupid, he knows that he has to look out for himself and his future. He knows that he can’t leave everything to chance. However, Isak also knows that happiness is pure chance. Happiness is this moment. Happiness isn’t even a secure future, a good education, or a stable job. Happiness is transient. It  _ will  _ change, and it has changed. And so, Isak figures, why not allow the happiness in? Why not allow it to fill him up with everything that it’s got, and then eventually, spit him out on the other side when life eventually kicks his ass again? If he fights it, then he doesn’t enjoy anything at all. Instead, he basks in it, allows the gently summer breeze to float along his skin, allows the ringing laughter of his friends to fill his ears, allows the gentle fingers of the love of his life to trace along his skin.

In the end, nothing will ever be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [chat](https://unendeligtid.tumblr.com/) with me yo


End file.
